<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>this complex of distinctions by aanje</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677198">this complex of distinctions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aanje/pseuds/aanje'>aanje</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Secret Society of Second-Born Royals (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Time Loop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:28:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aanje/pseuds/aanje</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Eleanor wakes up the day of her coronation with a massive headache.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>When you experience the same day over and over again, with no recollection of doing so, the effects begin to take its toll.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Time Oops Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>this complex of distinctions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsin/gifts">Elsin</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eleanor wakes up on her birthday with a massive headache. She figures it must be connected with her argument with Sam last night; the guilt of confession. </p><p>But that's okay — her headache will fade, and Sam will forgive her. She just has to make it through her coronation — with the whole world watching — without messing up. And she can do that. She's trained and prepared for this her entire life. She's ready.</p><p>~</p><p>Eleanor wakes up on the day of her coronation, feeling like someone'd been ringing the tower bells right beside her pillow, all night. She wonders vaguely if it has something to do with the argument she had with Sam yesterday. The guilt of confession, coupled with the enormity of the day.</p><p>It's fine. she can compartmentalise all that she's feeling until tomorrow. Today, she just has to make it through her coronation — with the whole world watching — without messing up. She can do that. She's been training and preparing for this birthday since the day their dad died. She's ready.</p><p>~</p><p>The day Eleanor turns eighteen, she wakes up with a huge headache. She imagines this is what a hangover feels like. Or maybe it's just the stress of the day, merged with the guilt of her argument with Sam yesterday.</p><p>She hadn't meant to blurt out all her frustrations on the eve of her coronation, but she knew she wouldn't be able to be that honest today. At eighteen, she was not only considered an adult now, but was also soon to be a ruling royalty. A queen shouldn't throw tantrums.</p><p>Besides, she needed to get ready for her big day. She would call to the kitchen for something for her headache. Tomorrow was still there for her to reconcile with Sam. She has been preparing and practising for today since she was nine. She's ready.</p><p>~</p><p>Eleanor wakes up on her eighteenth birthday with puffy, red eyes, a stuffed nose, and a killer headache. Every move she makes feels like someone's slamming her head against a brick wall. Under water.</p><p>Someone once told her "confession is good for the soul," but now she's starting to suspect that may have been a ruse. Her argument with Sam yesterday had been a confession. (At least in part.) A last big rant before Eleanor became queen, and such behaviours became disapproved of. Even more so than they already were. She didn't feel good at all; she couldn't reconcile hers soul feeling good if her head and body hurt so much.</p><p>This headache Eleanor has is stifling, and can't just be from the guilt of honesty. She knows Sam will forgive her, because Sam always does. Even if it takes longer than normal, that was a certainty she didn’t doubt.</p><p>Eleanor needs to push all these thoughts aside for now, grit her teeth and get out of bed. Her coronation is today. The whole world will be watching, but she's not worried. She's been training and preparing for this day for the majority of her life. She's ready.</p><p>~</p><p>Eleanor wakes up on the day of her coronation with a massive headache.</p><p>Something feels amiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>title is from <em>deleuze on cinema</em> by ronald bogue.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>